Two Ghost
by lao1993
Summary: Same lips red, same eyes blue Same white shirt, couple more tattoos But it's not you and it's not me Tastes so sweet, looks so real Sounds like something that I used to feel But I can't touch what I see (Slightly based off of Two Ghost by Harry Styles)


_"Isn't she the one who got pregnant by Jackson Teller?"_

 _"They weren't even married when she got pregnant._

 _"Yeah, she has two little girls by that monster. That whole family is just white trash!"_

 _"Including her."_

 _"You know she's marrying Ryan Hale, Jacob and David's younger brother? The wedding is set for early next year."_

 _"You must be joking. How could Ryan stoop to such a low. He is so much better than her. She's nothing but trash. Pure trash!"_

 _"Well like they say- If you lay down with dogs, expect to get fleas."_

 _"How did she even get here to begin with. I know for sure she was not raised in Charming."_

 _"From what I heard, she grew up in the South and somehow met Jackson Teller while he was on the road. She was probably whoring herself out on the side of the highway. She does look like the type that would do that."_

 _"Stupid tramp."_

I kept my head held high as I continued to listen to the women talk about me. I was in the middle of emptying boxes when the group walked through the doors of my shop. I had greeted them kindly and offered to help if they needed. All I got was a fake smile and to be the topic of their petty gossip. Unfortunately, I had become accustomed to the gossip and hatefulness that some residents felt the need to portray. Ever since I stepped foot into the Charming area, I had been the topic of several people's conversation. It only seemed to get worse once I met Jax and became pregnant soon after. The talking used to bother me to great extent. I would stay locked in the house most days so I wouldn't have to deal with people. I would only come out for scheduled appointments or to grocery shop if Jax couldn't make it. Everyone would tell me not to listen to the harsh words but I wasn't as cold hearted as Jax and Gemma. They were basically like brick walls and I was more like a pansy tissue paper type. Every mean word or gesture that people threw my way would tear me all to pieces. I can't tell you how many times I would cry in a single day. People's words were just so awful and downright cruel.

"Do you have this in an extra small?" I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of the voice. I looked up and saw the main lady who had been talking about me. She was the typical Charming Country Club type. Her perfect brown hair and makeup made her stand out among the group of ladies. She was able to show off her perfect physique in a designer Skater Dress that I'm sure cost way more than anything I had in my store. I had seen the woman out and about around Charming and at social functions that my fiancé and I would attend. I don't think I've ever seen her without her hair and makeup fixed to perfection. Hell, she even dropped her kids off at school looking like she was about to go to the Oscars!

I looked at the garment in her hand and then back to her. "Let me check in the back." I quickly turned around and made my way into the stock room. I could hear her and the others snickering like school girls as I made my way to the stock room. I really couldn't tell you what their problem with me was but I wasn't going to be disrespected in my own store. Instead of looking for the garment she wanted, I made my way back into the showroom.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well-" I began as I rolled up the sleeves of my dress. I had a full speech running in my mind. I was going to tell her and the other twig bitches off but my mind went blank once Ryan stepped through the door. The ladies instantly turned their attention to my fiancé, gushing and fawning over him. I pulled my sleeves back down and secretly kicked myself for not saying what I wanted to say. I knew that if I told her off, she would tell the whole damn town that I attacked her. She would pull out the fake tears and make it seem like I was a terrible person. That would not only hurt my business and reputation but it would also look bad for Ryan.

I watched as Ryan worked the room before making way toward me. I watched as the women gave him one last glance before exiting the store. Not only did I lose a sale but I also chickened out of telling the Stepford wives what I really thought of them. "You okay?"

Ryan's eyes searched mine. I guess he could tell something was bothering me but I just brushed it off and told him everything was fine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "How was your day?" I changed the subject. His arms instantly wrapped around my middle, bringing my body against his. "My day was great-" He smiled. "But it's a hell of a lot better now that you're in my arms." His voice was tired but still very seductive. He squeezed my body even tighter against his. We stood there in silence for a couple minutes before her finally pulled back. "You wanna go to dinner with me tonight?"

Before I could answer him, the front door of the shop opened. Gemma Teller led the way as a two of my favorite people followed closely behind her. "Hi mommy!" Sophia immediately yelled out as she ran towards Ryan and I. I unhooked my arms from around Ryan's shoulders and instantly wrapped them around my three-year-old. "Hiya babe." I told her as I hugged her small body. I could feel her grip around my neck get tighter as I hoisted her up in my arms. "How was your day?" I asked her. She pulled away so she could look me in the eyes. I could see that I was in for a story as her eyes instantly lit up at my question. She proceeded to tell me how her teacher allowed her to pull a toy out of the prize bin for sharing her toys with her other classmates. She stated that she was the only person in the class to pull a prize out of the toy bin and was basically the center of attention for the rest of the day.

Sophia Riley Teller was my little energizer bunny. From the moment, she was born, she was always full of energy. She was my wild child in a sense. She was the most daring out of the two and reminded me so much of her father. She learned to talk at an early age and has not stopped talking since. Every day was a new adventure for her. She had the most vivid imagination I've ever seen. She loved to play dress up and then go outside to play in the dirt. She loved to get her hands dirty and even went with Jax at times to help him at TM. Her energy often got her into trouble but she used the Teller charm to get out of her punishments.

"And how was your day, sweetheart?" I spoke as my five-year-old stood next to her grandmother. Charlotte Olivia Teller was my mini-me. Everything about that little girl rang Caroline Bryant. From the red hair to the quiet personality, she was basically my twin. Charlie was the opposite of her little sister. She loved to read and color. She was very shy and would often only hang around those she was very familiar with. If she had to go to TM, she would stay in the office with Gemma. Even at the young age of 5, she loved going to school. She would come home every day and tell me all about the new things she had learned that day. Even though Sophia mimicked Jax, Charlie had a deep connection with her father. I'm not saying that Sophia didn't have that connection, but the child would go to anyone and everyone. Sophia loved having everyone's attention on her and she clung to all the guys in the club. Charlie's love for her father ran deep. I could remember when Jax would stay up all night with Charlotte when she was first born because he was worried something would happen to her in the middle of the night. Charlotte was born with the family flaw that plagued the Teller family. She was rushed into surgery a day after she was born and it worried both Jax and I that we would lose our little girl. To some people, she was considered the first princess of SAMCRO.

I placed Sophia back on the ground, allowing her to rush to Ryan's side. I glanced over and watched as Ryan engulfed Sophia into his arms. Without even looking at her, I knew Gemma had a disapproving look on her face. I walked over to Charlie and bent down to her level, wrapping my arms around her tiny body. "How are you darling?" She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck, muttering a quiet 'good' in my hair. I could hear Sophia giggling with Ryan as Charlie's grip on my neck tightened. Charlotte, from what I could tell, was not very fond of Ryan Hale. Every time Ryan was around, Charlotte would either cling to my side or run off to her room to play. Ryan tried his best to get her to like him but she never seemed to warm up to him. I still remember when I dropped the news that Ryan and I were getting married. We had taken the girls to their favorite restaurant and decided to tell them over desert. Sophia didn't seem to have a problem with Ryan becoming her step-father. I don't think she really understood what was happening since she was only two years old at the time. She was just happy that a massive slab of Chocolate Cake was sitting in front of her and it was hers for the taking. Charlotte on the other hand was not too thrilled. She was four years old at that time and made it a point to let me know that she was not happy with the news. She cried for her father for most of the night. The crying became so bad that I had to call Jax over to the house in the middle of the night. I had told him that I broke the news to the girls and unfortunately Charlotte was taking it the hardest.

From that day forward Ryan has tried his hardest to get Charlie's approval. He's purchased her toys and books. He's even tried to bring her out for ice cream or just a day out to the park. Everything he tried to do was met with resistance and a phone call being made to Jax. I knew Ryan was trying his hardest to get her to like him but the girl was stubborn. I assured Ryan that she would eventually come around but I wasn't sure when that would be. We were set to be married in a year and I didn't want my fiancé worrying about whether my daughter was ever going to accept him. However, my biggest worry was and would always be Charlotte.

I hoisted my five-year-old onto my hips and turned to face Gemma. "Thank you for dropping them off." I simply told her. Ever since I dropped the news that I was marrying Ryan, Gemma and I hadn't been on the best of terms. Hell, we were never that close to begin with.

Gemma took her glaring eyes off Ryan and Sophia, fixating them on me next. "Yeah-"She started. She placed her hands on her hips. "Anything for my grandchildren." The room stayed silent for a few seconds before Gemma spoke again. "I'm having dinner at my house tonight; Just a little get together since the boys are being released today."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This was the second time in the past three months that the "boys" were getting released from County. I can't tell you what the charge consisted of this time but I'm sure it either involved guns or violence. "I'm sure Jax would like to have his girls there." Gemma hinted. I looked at her and then back to Ryan. I didn't even get a chance to accept Ryan's dinner offer and I wasn't about to choose Jax over him.

I cleared my throat, "I'm actually having dinner with Ryan tonight but I'm sure the girls would love to have dinner with their dad and the guys." I suggested. "I can come and pick the girls up after we get done with dinner. I mean if that's okay with you and Clay?" Gemma glared at me, trying her hardest not to say anything bad in front of the girls.

"Yeah-"She started. "Sounds great." She gave me a forced smile. "Have the girls at my house no later than 6:30." I nodded my head. I watched as she said her goodbyes for now to the girls, telling them that she would see then in a little while. While she was saying goodbye to the girls, I rejoined Ryan, wrapping my arms around his waist. Gemma gave Ryan and I one last glare before muttering a harsh "bye" as she walked out the door. I knew she was pissed that I didn't take her up on the offer to have dinner with her and the guys, but there was no way I could be in the same room as Jax Teller after what happened the last time we faced one another….

** **Hello again!**  
 **It's been a really long time and i'm sure my writing shows it. I can't even remember the last time I updated a story or even thought about writing one again. At one point, I didn't even want to read Fanfic anymore. I don't know what was happening at that point in my life but i'm sure glad it's over! First off, I want to apologize if this is not up to par. I wanted to get this chapter out there so I could move on to the future chapters. It may seem a little confusing now but I promise everything will be sorted out in the coming chapters. Secondly, I appreciate those that still follow me and have read this story! You guys are awesome and I greatly appreciate it! I really look forward to where this story will go and to hear what you all think of it. It's not going to be your usually SOA story. I'm trying to refrain from using the events that happened in the show and creating my own moments with the characters. Some events will happen but with a twist! Lastly, please check out my Tumblr account, oskea93 . You can find pictures of the characters there and little previews as well! Please make sure to comment and subscribe! I would love to hear your thoughts on the new story!**


End file.
